Comatose
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Lucci thought he was alone when he woke up in the hospital...He was wrong...SPOILERS for Mini Arcs! T for sexual innuendo/language...I think...


**Title: Comatose (Skillet) Author: Shinju Tori**  
**Character(s): Lucci & the rest of CP9 + 2 OC's who work at the hospital**  
**Genre: ...Seriously I don't know what to put most of my stories down as...**  
**Summary: Lucci wakes up and gets the surprise of his life...**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own OP if I did Paulie and Kaku would be making out when they go drinkin...REALLY...Also CP9 would've shown up at Marinefold and stopped YOU KNOW WHAT from ever happening T_T**

_**Comatose**_  
_I hate feeling like this__  
__I'm so tired of trying to fight this__  
__I'm asleep and all I dream of__  
__Is waking to you__  
__Tell me that you will listen__  
__Your touch is what I'm missing__  
__And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the smell.  
I couldn't smell any gunpowder, no stone dust, nothing to suggest that I was at Enies Lobby still...  
Instead I smelt a few strong, but familiar aromas..._'Anesptics...Ether...Bleached sheets...I'm in a hospital...'__  
_The second thing I notice is the sounds.  
No booms of cannons, no swords clashing, nothing but a faint beeping and an even fainter dripping noise..._'Heart moniter and an IV...'_ my dazed mind registered...  
Third is touch...  
I feel a pressure on my right arm at the inner elbow, faint pains in my ribs and head, and the rough feel of the bandages wrapped around various parts of my body conflicting with the feel of the soft bed and pillow I am on top of as well as the sheets on top of me...  
Finally I open my eyes...

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**_  
_

_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**_  
_  
I squint, my eyes watering a little bit, in the bright afternoon light. I vaguely wonder how long I've been out...  
I turn my head from one side to the other comfirming what I suspected...  
Cream walls and celing, a pale blue tiled floor, and a heart moniter and IV drip attached to my right arm to my right...  
"I'm...in a hospital?" I softly ask myself.  
I'm surprised by the sound of my voice. It sounds...hoarse...rougher and coarser than it was before I blacked out...  
I wonder if I just sound like this because I haven't used my voice in a while or if Mugiwara did something when he...

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_

_I don't wanna live__  
__I don't wanna breathe__  
__'les I feel you next to me__  
__you take the pain I feel__  
__waking up to you never felt so real__  
__I don't wanna sleep__  
__I don't wanna dream__  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**_  
_  
I jerked upwards, sitting up quickly, wincing slightly at the pain I felt in my head and sides...I ignored them considering them unimportant compared to my sudden revelaton...  
MUGIWARA!  
How could I forget about him!  
I heard an excited fluttering and cooing from the window.  
I glanced to the side and saw Hattori fluttering excitedly on the windowsill.  
"Hattori..." I whispered hoarsely and in response he flew to my right shoulder.  
He nuzzled my face cooing happily...

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_

_I hate living without you__  
__Dead wrong to ever doubt you__  
__But my demons lay in waiting__  
__Tempting me away__  
__Oh how I adore you__  
__Oh how I thirst for you__  
__Oh how I need you_

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**

"Oh! You're awake!" An embarrased voice trills from the doorway.  
I turn, Hattori moving from my shoulder to my knee, to observe a plain, fair skinned, black haired, pale green eyed, teenaged girl dressed in pink cautiously approaching me...  
"Do you remember anything Mr. Lucci? The doctor said that you might not remember anything that happened..."  
I blink at her confused...  
"Remember...what?" I note her wincing hearing my tone of voice...  
"Your friends said you got caught in the crossfire of a fight between the Marines and a group of Pirates...Course the scars on your back confused the doctors until the shukaku-nagahana(1) explained it was from an accident when you were a child..."  
_'Shukaku-nagahana? That's Kaku...'_  
"Now I'm going to have to ask you to stand up if you can so I can see how well your injures are healing..."  
I was about to protest when a guy said "Just don't molest him Lucy..."  
In the doorway was a young man, about 24-28, with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and tanned skin.  
The girl blushed muttering an apology before leaving me alone with this man...

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**_  
_  
_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_  
"Who are you? Where am I? How...?" I started to ask before he swiftly crossed the room.  
I say "swiftly" because he used Soru.  
I stiffened suddenly recoginizing him as an ex-trainee for CP9 before Jackie took him back...  
"Benjamin..." I breathed relaxing slightly "No wonder Kaku and..."  
Ben ticked off on his fingers "Kaku-sempai, Jyabara-sempai, Kalifa-sempai, Blueno-sempai, Kumadori-sempai, and Fukkoru-sempai all raised money by doing stuff 'round town and once they got enough they brought you here..."  
I blinked in surprise as Ben started to check me over, starting with my legs and ending with my head, rattling off a list of injures that I got from fighting Mugiwara...

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**

_I don't wanna live__  
__I don't wanna breathe__  
__'les I feel you next to me__  
__you take the pain I feel__  
__waking up to you never felt so real__  
__I don't wanna sleep__  
__I don't wanna dream__  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_  
After Ben left Hattori flew to the window and cooed pointing one wing outside...  
I blinked and stood up gripping the IV as a staff stood up, before limping over to the window...  
I was in a set of hospital issue shorts and shirt with no shoes so I wasn't exposing myself to the world...  
I leaned against the windowsill and squinted at the area where Hattori was pointing.  
When I saw what he was pointing at I froze and realized that Ben hadn't been lying like I thought...

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_

_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you__  
__Oh how I adore you__  
__Waking up to never felt so real__  
__Oh how I thirst for you__  
__Waking up to never felt so real__  
__Oh how I adore you, ohhhh__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to never felt so real_

_**-IS-BRATTY-XP**__  
_  
Jyabara, was obviously faking anger, as he swung at Kaku who dodged nimbly, laughing happily. Kalifa, Kumadori and Fukkoru laughed at them while Blueno "tried" to calm them, a smile on his face. Things seemed normal...like "life at Galley La" normal...Mostly...

Kaku had abandoned his usual black ball-cap for a black sock-hat instead, his high collared jacket for a red, yellow and orange striped short sleeved shirt, and his long black pants for pale blue ones and he had added on black wristbands. The only thing that was the same was his black shoes that weren't quite boots but not exactly sneakers either...

Jyabara still had his usual outfit on, but the colors were different. His open shirt was blue with 2-tone green flowers, deep pine green pants/shoes, and his sash was a lighter shade of red than I remembered. More orange now than red...

Kalifa's black shirt was still as low cut as ever but now she had an undershirt that was a deep shade of purple that matched her new glasses. Her knee low pants were a lighter shade that matched her high heeled shoes. She was still wearing stockings as always underneath but I was surprised to note that they weren't fishnet...

Fukkoru was wearing an outfit similar to Kaku's only his clothes were in shades of greens and blues instead of reds and yellows. Fukkoru, fortunately, didn't have a larger version of Kaku's hat but he did have a pair of tan sandals on instead of boots or dress shoes. His bracelets that he got from Kalifa for Christmas from over 10 years ago still were on his wrists though...

Kumadori was dressed, surprisingly enough, in a large pair of green-blue overalls with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of red sneakers (That surprised me. I expected him to be wearing his geta...). He too had wristbands on either wrist, one red, one green. I chuckled to myself noticing the references. Left/port, red... Right/starboard, green...

Blueno was the simplest as always. He and I were always the most serious even if the Mutt was the eldest so it made sense. Plain navy blue skin tight t-shirt, green and brown cameo pants and plain black sandals...No thoughts on style only function...In that way Pearl was like Blueno...She had never cared about how she looked, just wether or not she could kick Paulie's butt in the outfits she put on...

I hesitated before roughly yelling, "Guys! Up here!"  
I watched as they glanced upwards and observed their reactions amused.  
Kaku happily waved yelling my name, Jyabara faked looking ticked and started cursing with a grin, Kalifa adjusted her glasses and claimed sexual harassment with a smile, Kumadori and Fukkoru cheered and waved at me shouting how they knew that I'd be alright, and Blueno just smiled and nodded obviously satisfied.  
My face feels odd and suddenly I realize: I'm smiling. Not my smirks or sardonic looks...  
I'm full out grinning from ear to ear at my fellow agents...  
No...that doesn't fit...  
Nakama...That's better...My Nakama...

**-IS-BRATTY-XP**_  
_

**FIN**

**(1) Shukaku means square and Nagahana is long nose so Kaku's a square long nose...**


End file.
